Henry VIII of England
Henry VIII ( Greenwich , June 28 1491 - Westminster , January 28 1547 ) was from 1509 to 1547 King of England , Lord of Ireland, and later King of Ireland . He came from the Tudor and was the son of Henry VII and Elizabeth of York . Henry is known as the prototype of the self-conscious Renaissance -vorst. He was intelligent and interested in art and science. However, he was also regarded as unloving, selfish and cruel. Opponents, wives or servants who stood in his way, he ruthlessly cleared out of the way. Henry was known for his marriage troubles: he had six wives, two of whom he had behead. During his reign England and Wales were legally united in one kingdom, more than two centuries after the conquest of Wales by England. An even more important development was the separation of the Anglican Church of the Church of Rome because of a conflict with the pope over the dissolution of his first marriage. With this he was inadvertently the Protestant Reformation in the hand. He dropped in 1511 by Pope Julius II involvement in the War of the League of Cambrai against France when he was attacked in the back by France's ally Scotland . He and especially his wife Catherine of Aragon - who in France fighting Henry "perceived" - knew Scotland in 1513 but to inflict a heavy defeat in the Battle of Flodden Field . In France, he achieved some military successes, as in the battle of Guinegate . Contents * 1 Prince of Wales * 2 Foreign Policy * 3 Separation of the Church of England * 4 Six women * 5 Later years and death * 6 Ancestors * 7 Composer * 8 Note Prince of Wales Henry is the second son of Henry VII and Elizabeth of York and was initially destined for a career in the church. His older brother Arthur , however, died in 1502 and was the Prince of Wales (ie crown prince) succeeded by Henry. Because his father wanted to see again ratified the treaty with Spain, Hendrik married in 1509, shortly after the death of his father just before his coronation, with his brother's widow, Catherine of Aragon . Henry was at that time 17 years old. Foreign policy Henry wanted England to make a strong power that could play a leading role in European politics. Due to embark on wars, he drew entirely from the treasury. His grand entourage and his wonderful tournament England have cost a lot of money. Hendriks foreign policy was not successful. In the European battle between the Habsburgs and France or between Reformation and Rome England hardly played a role. In later years he was skilful to work on new ways to strengthen his power. He increased taxes , sought collaboration with the House of Commons and moved away from the Roman Catholic Church . The majority of the population supported him because it was not worse of it. The tax increases were offset by increased economic activity and massive inflation was offset by a large increase in foreign demand for British goods. In 1542 became Ireland subject and Henry started a war with Scotland (victory at Solway Moss ). Separation of the Church of England A major event in his reign was the separation of the Church of England (Church of England, Anglican Church ) in Rome in 1534 , with Thomas Cromwell and Thomas Cranmer ( Archbishop of Canterbury ) played an important role. Again, personal motives were in play. Henry was matter of doctrine against the Protestant Reformation.For a publication of his hand where Martin Luther was opposed, he had Pope Leo X the title Fidei Defensor ( Defender of the Faith received). When his first wife, Catherine of Aragon , he no son turned to donate - they had six children borne of whom only one, Mary Tudor , remained alive was - he saw it as a serious problem: just continue the Tudor dynasty by According to him a male heir could save the country from a new civil war, such as the Pink Wars . He asked to annul his marriage to Catherine of Pope Clement VII , who at the time the prisoner was Emperor Charles V . Hendriks argument that Catherine was the widow of his elder brother was not strong, and besides, it was unfair to Catherine, sister Karels mother. Pope Clement VII was therefore not agree. Then Henry finally broke with Rome, which was enshrined in the Act of Supremacy of 1534. Hendriks Lord Chancellor Thomas More , who was also a leading humanist scholar and friend of Erasmus, resisted stubbornly, both against the separation of Catherine of Aragon as against the break with Rome. This, however, Henry had not dissuaded from his plans. Thomas More fell, was tried for treason and executed in 1535. Even John Fisher , Bishop of Rochester , was arrested for his opposition to Henry; when the Pope Fisher then elevated to cardinal, he also finished in the same year on the scaffold. Henry confiscated the goods of the Catholic Church, monasteries and congregations. The proceeds were for the English crown and his close associates. The aversion which had many Englishmen of Rome, played him at all in the map. There was some scattered Roman Catholic opposition, but Catholics who laid down there, untouched. The Protestants were now well savagely persecuted. Later came more closer to the Protestants. The title Fidei Defensor course was withdrawn by the pope and Henry was even excommunicated. However, the title was by the English Parliament in 1544 again (hereditary) assigned to the crown prince, his 7-year-old son, Edward VI. To this day bears the English / British head of state this title today, not as originally intended as a defender of the Catholic faith, but the Anglican Church , of which he / she is formally the head. Six women Henry VIII mainly lives on in history as the man with many women. He married six times. Only three children remained alive and all of those children ascended the English throne. * Catherine of Aragon (married June 11, 1509, divorced 1533) ** Stillborn daughter ( January 31 1510 ) ** Son, Henry ( January 1st 1511 - February 22 1511) ** Son, Henry ( October 1513 - the same day deceased) ** Son: ( November 1514 - deceased shortly after birth) ** Daughter, later Queen Mary I of England ( February 18 1516 - November 17 1558 ), married Philip II of Spain ; queen from 1553 to 1558. ** Daughter ( 10 November 1518 - deceased shortly after birth) * Anne Boleyn (married January 25, 1533, beheaded on May 19, 1536) ** Daughter, later Queen Elizabeth I of England ( September 7 1533 - March 24 1603 ), unmarried; queen from 1558 to 1603. * Jane Seymour (May 30, 1536, died in childbirth on October 24, 1537) ** Son, the future King Edward VI of England ( October 12 1537 - July 6 1553 ), unmarried; king from 1547 to 1553. * Anne of Cleves (married January 6, 1540, divorced the same year) * Catherine Howard (married July 28, 1540, beheaded on February 13, 1542) * Catherine Parr (married July 12, 1543, she survived him and died on September 5, 1548) This sequence of women is sometimes simplified in the next, slightly ironic form: It is suggested that Henry VIII Mary Boleyn , sister of Anne Boleyn, in 1524 a daughter, a son Henry in 1526 (which became 70 years old) and two other sons begotten, whose names are not known. Formally, these are children, however, the name of her lawful husband, William Carey. Although it is generally believed that while Mary was the mistress of Henry VIII, he has never acknowledged paternity of her children. His is only one official admitted bastard child known: Henry FitzRoy , Duke of Richmond and Somerset (1519-1536); from his marriage to Mary Howard was no progeny. His mother was Elizabeth ("Bessie") Blount. Later years and death On January 24, 1535, Henry is 43, he becomes an equestrian tournament seriously injured. He unseated his armored horse stumbles and falls on top of him. Hendrik was unconscious for two hours and was seriously wounded in both legs. The hofartsen fear for his life. The king recovers anyway, but according to a survey of "History Channel in 2009" is a real chance that Henry has suffered in this accident brain damage, damage that would profoundly affect his personality. Henry is depressed, violent and paranoid. 1 But the king still has more serious health problems since his accident he suffers from severe migraine attacks, he has varicose veins and the wounds to his legs become infected and will never heal. These wounds are so severe that he can not walk. Henry suffers from malaria and severe obesity. For example, it is assumed that it 13 times a day at all and thoroughly flushed with beer and wine, up to six liters per day.Measurements of his armor show that, between his 20th and 50th, his waist circumference increased from 99 to 135 cm. At his death at the age of 55 Henry must have weighed about 178 kg. Diabetes was that he was almost blind. It is generally believed that Henry died of syphilis . However, this was never proven. On January 28, 1547, King Henry VIII died at the age of 55, probably of a heart attack. He is buried in the St. George's Chapel at Windsor Castle, next to his third wife Jane Seymour . He was succeeded by his son Edward VI of England , who at that time was still a minor. Ancestors Composer Henry VIII was not only king of England, but also a meritorious composer : his hand delivered 34 works, mainly songs (which Pastyme with good companye it is known), but also instrumental work and a three-partmotet (Quam pulchra es) . Note # ↑ History Channel documentary: Inside the Body of Henry VIII Category:Prince of Wales Category:King of England Category:British composer Category:Tudor House Category:Historically person in Christianity